Last words are never enough
by Sophie SNxx
Summary: Tori is involved in an accident. Is she ready for goodbyes?


**Here's my first ever one-shot, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I stepped out of the School gates as I approached my car I was stopped by someone grabbing my hand. "Hey Tori," Andre my good friend smiled.  
>"Hey Andre," I smiled.<br>"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"  
>"Sure I'd love that!"<br>"Saturday at 8 pick you up then."  
>"Kay see you there," I took out my phone as I put up my new status and carried on walking whilst I texted. <em>Can't wait for Saturday night! Feeling excited<br>_"Tori! Look out!" Beck shouted as a car came speedingin my direction. I didn't realize I was on the road. I screamed as load as I could. The car hit me and I flew across the ground and hit my head on the pavement. I was in extreme pain. Then my entire world went black.

**~The hospital~**

I slowly opened my eyes and gave out a slight moan. "She's awake!" My mother smiled. There was a doctor standing next to her.  
>"Not for long though," he sighed<br>"Honey you've been out for three days,"  
>"What happened?"<br>"You got hit by a car,"  
>"Andre. Where's Andre?"<br>"Outside, I'll tell the group to come in."  
>"Thanks mum," 5 minutes later they all came in their eyes red and puffy. Cat, Trina, Dad, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Rex and Andre. I was actually surprised to see Jade crying.<br>"Hey guys," I smiled.  
>"Hey Tor, how you feeling?" my dad asked.<br>"Not so well, doctor said I won't make it."  
>"I'll let you all say your goodbyes," the doctor sighed.<br>"Hey Tori," Robbie sniffed.  
>"Hey."<br>"Remember when Rex died you helped get through it?"  
>"I remember that,"<br>"I wish I could help you with this right now. I wish when that monitor goes beep I could turn it back up again just like you did for Rex."  
>"I'm gonna miss you so much!" I sobbed.<br>"Me too Tori," I cried as I took him in a tight hug.  
>"Come here Rex," I laughed through my tears. He laughed too.<br>"If only I got hit by that car, everything would be good for all of us."  
>"Don't worry Rex," I grabbed him and gave him a super tight hug. Next came Jade.<br>"I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this but Tori I am seriously gonna miss you." She sobbed.  
>"I'm going to miss you too. Sorry if you thought I'm going to steal your boyfriend."<br>"Well I'm sorry for insulting you so much. I wish we had a real friendship."  
>"Me too, now will you give me that special hug?"<br>"Anytime!" She brought me in to a hug and cried into my shoulder then soon left.  
>"Come here Cat," I smiled.<br>"I don't want you to go!"  
>"I'm sorry Cat!"<br>"Can't you stay here for a little longer?"  
>"I don't think so, but when I go. You have to go back to normal and be your crazy self!"<br>"I promise!" I hugged her tight she was my best friend. I never wanted to let go. Beck stepped towards me. "Hey Tori,"  
>"Hey, can I tell you something since I'm going to die soon?"<br>"Don't say that."  
>"Well, I have loved you for a long time, like love, love. But that soon stopped when I realized I would never get you. I ended up having feelings for a different person."<br>"I love you too Tor but as a friend." He sniffed as he hugged me.  
>"Thought so, and Andre."<br>"I'm sorry Tor." Andre sobbed.  
>"It wasn't your fault,"<br>"But still,"  
>"Well I'm sorry we didn't get to have that date of ours,"<br>"I'm sorry too,"  
>"But you need to find another girl after I'm gone, promise?"<br>"Promise," He leaned in and kissed me.  
>"I'm gonna miss you,"<br>"Me too," Andre sighed Trina came towards me.  
>"Treen, I am gonna miss you so much!" I smiled.<br>"Well I'm going to miss you more than that, and I'm so sorry that I was a mean spoilt sister, I promise I will change."  
>"I love you so much," I sobbed.<br>"I don't want you to go!"  
>"Neither do I," I grabbed her and hugged her. My parents were crying more than anyone else.<br>"Oh Victoria, I'm going to miss you so much."  
>"I'm going to miss you mum and dad."<br>"I wish this never happened!" My mum sobbed  
>"We all wish that," Jade sobbed.<br>"I love you," my dad sighed  
>"I love you too."<br>"Wish me luck up there,"  
>"We will," She laughed and everybody joined in. I breathed in my last breathe and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was the monitor's long beep. It's surprising how laughter can turn into sudden tears. "I wish she was with us now!" Cat cried. They all agreed with her. But little did they know I was standing there looking at their sad faces. "I love you all; I will always be there whatever happens. This is my promise." I smiled. I carried on looking at them. Beck turned his head and whispered a hi. With that I left. I was to watch them from the clouds. For them everything will have to turn out okay.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you liked it or if you found it sad. Please!<strong>


End file.
